She Remembered
by Cutelittlestrawberry
Summary: Whenever she saw rain, the first thing that came to her mind was that day. "It's amazing what an umbrella could do… to start something new… right, Adrien?" Adrinette. Umbrella Scene one-shot.


**A/N: I just finished writing this when I'm supposed to be annotating for a short story for English XD Will get back to that after I publish this! Anyway, writing in an eloquent manner is definitely a weak spot of mine, so I decided to get some good practice by writing my own interpretation of the Umbrella Scene because let's be real, this is one of the most romantic scenes in a cartoon. Which means, it's the perfect scene to write poetically.**

 **Okay, I'll stop blabbering XD Ladies and gents, I present to you...**

* * *

She Remembered

Whenever she saw rain, the first thing that came to her mind was _that_ day.

Of course, she was able to picture everything so clearly in her head. She remembered the fresh, earthly scent that was already lingering in the air the second she stepped out the college building. She remembered staring up towards the gray clouds that infinitely blanketed across the sky while shielding herself from raindrops with a hand. Shortly after, she heard the light footsteps of someone that which suddenly came to a halt.

She then broke into a tiny smile, remembering of what happened next; how strong of a presence he had that she could feel his desire to initiate a conversation with her; how silly she was back then, letting out a 'hmph' when he finally mustered enough courage to say 'hey.' She smiled even more, remembering how quick she was to look away out of resentment.

She remembered hearing a sigh escape from his lips; and how his voice was gentle and genuine as he spoke; and how it was so full of unmistakable sincerity when he assured her that he was only trying to remove the gum off her seat; and how she felt his sadness when he stated he had no friends. She remembered that in that moment, she felt all hard feelings held against him subside, slowly being replaced with empathy.

She remembered how time seemed to stop as the rain made contact with the surface of his black umbrella, establishing a soft pitter-patter rhythm that filled in the silence followed after his brief lament. Only, then did she suddenly realize how fitting he was to be a model. Not because he was the son of her favorite fashion designer. Not because his golden locks wouldn't dare to frizz in this kind of weather. Not because his clothes were miraculously clear of any speckled spots of rain drops, and not because he seemed to glow despite the gloomy lighting that mother nature could only provided at this hour. No, not any of that. This boy was beautiful. He was beautiful because of one simple gesture that personified the meaning of action speaking much louder than words.

He had turned around.

And held his umbrella over her head.

She had stared at him.

And wondered if she should grab its handle.

The sky roared with thunder.

And she had found herself reaching out for it.

Closer and closer until the tips of her nail touched his finger, she remembered quickly grabbing the handle with speed that couldn't challenge the racing pace of her heart beating in her chest.

And then she remembered…

That this was the moment when she fell in love.

With wide bluebell eyes, the realization had hit her as if she'd been swallowed whole by an umbrella. Literally.

As she tried to reassess this unusual situation brought upon her, she remembered the boy in front of her laughing the most sweet and contagious laugh she had ever heard; and she wondered why she even thought ill of his intentions. When she finally managed to lift a flap of the umbrella enough to see his face, she remembered that she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"See you tomorrow," was what he said after he calmed down and proceeded to walk down the steps where his limousine awaited for him. She remembered being left alone at the entrance, completely stunned with the events that had just unfolded before her. She remembered spouting out the first of many incoherent sentences that were to happen every single time she interacted with him.

"It's amazing what an umbrella could do… to start something new… right, Adrien?" The bluenette said, now back in the present-day inside their humble home with him right beside her.

"Yes, Marinette." The blonde-haired man placed a hand on her growing tummy and rubbed it gently. "It truly is amazing."

* * *

 _"_ _A—huh! ! See ya to—mo—tomor—aha… Oh! Why am I stammering?"_

 _"_ _Hey, I think I know why."_

* * *

 _"_ _First day of school and we already have two lovebirds."_

 _"_ _Psh, whatever. She's a just a friend. Oh! A friend…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Until next time :)**


End file.
